Maddy and Sparrow
by Phantom Ange
Summary: Madelin O'Brien lost her father, brother-in-law, fiance and the Black Pearl all at once. She kept telling herself that Jack Walker, the pirate she loved and was supposed to marry was dead. But when she's invited to her nephew's wedding she finds the best
1. The Truth About Pirates In Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters. But I do own Maddy and the Savvy. Oooh that was a terrible and unintentional rhyme.

**Important Author's note: **If you don't recognize this version of Jack, he is much younger and this is pre drunk and knarly looking Jack except he still has the hair trinkets here. If you haven't seen Chocolate, this image is based on Johnny Depp's character in that movie. A river gypsy by the name of Rue. And even if you don't need the reference I suggest you watch it as it's a wonderfully exotic love story. But knowing most of you Pirates fans your also Johnny Depp fans.

* * *

Madelin slept with her fiery red curls splayed out on the pillow beneath her as phantom fingers gently stroked down the length of her face and throat. Rough, warm hands so familiar as they left a strong yearning in the wake of each loving stroke. Soft rhythmic clinking of trinkets she'd threaded into straight, silky black hair on his departure made a swaying music to her ears, as strong arms enfolded her into the person laying next to her. Warm, familiar, safe. Shining green eyes fluttered open to look into steady brown ones that stared back at her seriously. Madelin smiled in relief.

" Jack..." She almost cried but it only came out as a chocked whisper. But despite her emotional declaration of his name, his expression never changed.

" Don' ye go forgetting me luv." He said matter of factly and his rough accent sounded like a soft rumble to her like waves crashing against the rocks. She carefully traced his jaw line, but instead of feeling the small startings of a mustached and goatee on his chin she felt air. Madelin began to cry.

" You know I won't forget."

Jack Walker's image faded away into nothing but pale streams of sunlight shining into her eyes.

" I'll never forget..." She trailed off. But she would never see him again. The boy she grew up with, the man who promised he'd be back for her soon. The man who died not long after he first set sail with the others that she so loved. They were all gone, and Jack with them.

A hurried knock came at her door and her mother came in without Madelin's leave of entrance.

" Madelin, dear there's a letter here from Will. The Black Pearl's anchored at Port Royal and Barbossa is dead. Also young William is getting married and he wants us there immediately." But Katherine O'brien stopped short with her joyous news when she saw her daughter's tears.

She knew the purpose for them since Jack Walker had haunted the young girls dreams ever since news of his death had reached the two woman. The dark eyed cabin boy and the captain who had been Madelin's own father were both killed by mutineer's. Dominic O'brien had given the ship to Jack right before he died and then the mutiny was centered on the young captain and he was killed as well. News had reached them from the late Bill Turner before his death by the same hands.

Katherine sat next to her daughter and gave her a sad smile.

" Will says the Black Pearl is being taken care of by a good man, just like our three honest men. They are noble pirates that keep her afloat and only the blood of Barbossa's crew have stained her planks since. This new captain killed the damned tyrant himself in order to save our dear William and his new fiancé." Katherine brushed the curls out of Madelin's face and saw the tears were done but anger had replaced him. Her bronzed hands were clenching the bed sheets in tight fists.

" I wanted to be the one to see that man die. To pull the trigger that sent him to where he belonged. True, the bastard is dead but there was no vengeance in his death. You, nor me, nor Will killed the man that took our loved ones from us." Madelin's voice was deathly low.

Katherine could only nod, she felt the same but she had had many happy years with Dominic before his death. Madelin and Jack had not even had time to enjoy their new engagement.

Katherine handed the note from William Turner to her.

" This is a time of joy."

Madelin gave her a doubtful look.

" Go to Will's wedding, you are his aunt. Perhaps this new captain will let you to take any remainder of Jack and your father's pocession's from the ship." Katherine new this was enough to make her daughter go anywhere simply for those two reasons. Madelin smiled and nodded.

" Besides, both your crew and the Savvy need some exercise. A trip to the caribbean sounds like a good idea. That is as long as the crew know that no pilfering is allowed at Port Royal." Savvy was the pirate ship under Madelin's command or as she was better known as Maddy O'brien. The ship had been named after the word Jack always used, Madelin had always been sure he'd made up. All she knew is that one word had won more arguments than she'd like to remember.

"A family reunion and closure all in the same trip. Sounds perfect."

Port Royal

Captain Jack Sparrow looked out at the night sky from the balcony of the governor house at Port Royal . Breathing in a deep sigh, the stars were replaced with twin emerald eyes and a fountain of red hair. The pirate captains hard eyes softened at the memory of her finely tanned skin and her happy smile.

" Are ye happy Madelin? Are ye bettte' off without ol' Jack? It's been so long since I last saw ye. Probly married with a whole score oh kids. Somethin' I can' give ye now with this lifestyle luv. Wouldn' blame ye luv, wouldn' blame ye..."

Jack's voice trailed off as her face faded. He'd won the Black Pearl back, the ship that once belonged to Madelin's father. He knew it rightfully belonged to her but it had been too long to go back to her now. What would a married woman do with an old pirate ship? More importantly what would a married woman do with an old pirate? Jack looked at himself, at thirty-five he wasn't exactly what you'd call the most attractive man. He'd practically let himself go over the years he had tracked down Barbossa, a long time ago he used to resemble what Will looked like now. The perfect example of the romantic, dashing pirate.

Jack gave a toothy gold smile. The boy had grown from the small lad that was supposed to have been his nephew one day. It was bloody ironic that he would be the best man at Will's wedding now. Years after Bill Turner had died he would try to play the father figure at this ceremony. Though what kind of fatherly guidance Jack could give Will he hadn't a clue. It was more like the other way around when it came to the guidance. Will was so much like his father, Jack used to be like that. What Jack was now he didn't know anymore. He'd even dropped his last name and replaced it with Sparrow. He stopped using Walker after the mutiny. He didn't want the bloodshed of Barbossa's intended death put on a name he had planned to give Madelin one day. Now he'd almost forgotten he was still Jack Walker.

" Jack!" He turned to see Will Turner come out on the balcony to join him. A glass of wine in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. Obviously the rum was for Jack unless Will was taking up his bad habits now. Jack took the bottle and simply cradled it.

" Thanks mate." He lifted a grubby finger to his face and smeared the coal liner beneath his eyes. Then taking a just as grubby handkerchief he rubbed until the skin was red so it was all off. He played with the unwashed dreads that were now his hair and figured it was too late to do anything about straightening it now, or washing it period. This was not the image he wanted Will to see when he confessed about their shared pasts. But it would have to do.

"Will, do ye remember any of yer friends from when ye was younge'?" Jack asked. The change in his voice wasn't really a change at all, it was the original sound. Lacking the fools lilt with words and simply leaving a weather worn man. Looking up he saw Will smiling knowingly at him.

" I thought we'd never get to this subject Jack. Next thing you know we'll be reminiscing about the great pirate couple of Madelin O'brien and Jack Walker. And little William Turner who used to always be at their heels because she was his aunt and Walker was to be his uncle." Will gave Jack a sly smile before taking a deep draught of his wine. Jack was completely suprised by this revelation.

" Jack I knew the moment I saw that damned hat in the smithy. It may be battered now, but it had been a handsome and new leather cap when Madelin helped me pay for it. A farewell present from me on the maiden voyage of the Black Pearl."

Jack gave a deep, throaty laugh before addressing the secretive Will again.

" Well lad, I'd like ta know why ye attacked me then?"

At this the laughter died from Will's face and he took Jack's example of staring up at the sky.

" I was happy that you were alive Jack. God knows how we all were slightly crazed by the fact that along with our fathers we'd also lost the newest member of our family. But I also hated you when I turned to see you in front of me. In twelve years there was never a shred of hope that you were alive but there you were. Alive and well and had obviously forgotten who I was. It was betrayal and I drew my sword for Madelin, at that moment it was either you or me until Mr. Brown knocked you out. Then I knew if I didn't get you out then Madelin would never forgive me. But I played dumb in hopes that you'd say something about her or even let on that you knew who I was. You did recognize me in the jail when you asked my name though, but I kept up the act afterwards." Will shook his head. " I don't know why."

The young man became indrawn and Jack immediately saw it. Not wanting to lose the boy he would always consider his nephew no matter what he did, Jack took the wine out of Will's hand and tossed it out into the see along with his rum. Will was stunned, but Jack only gave him one of his usual cocky smiles.

" It a bad habit i'm givin' up and ye shouldn' start. Not if yer goin' ta start a family Will."

Will smiled sadly and nodded. There weren't out of the woods yet.

" In truth Will, ye hav' every reason to be mad at me. I'm not too keen on meself at the momen' either. The idea was ta get the Pearl back befor' I came back for ye both. Happen ta take me onesie twelve years ta do that. Now the Pearl's the only thin' I got ta remin' me of Madelin." Jack nearly groaned shaking his head as the trinkets in his hair jingled.

" An' a course these things in me hair." With a little laugh Jack turned on his heel and left Will to his  
musing. William Turner had another sly smile on his face. " Not for long Jack."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well what do you think? I actually have a few chapters finished already. I've just divided them up for your viewing pleasure. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you like this please read my other stories. As soon as I get some reviews I'll put up the next chapter, it's already written just need some input first. 


	2. Walker and O'Brien Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean besides Maddelin, the Savvy and her crew. Everything else belongs to Disney. : sighs: Even though I hate it.

**Miranda de la Costa: **Luv ye too V-babe. I was wondering what kind of story it was going to take to hear from you again. :smiles: I'm glad your enjoying the story, I hope you like this new chapter. As you know, your comments are always top priority to me.

**Musicgirl141:** You'll find out the reason for Jack changing his name pretty soon. It was more then just a pride thing.

**Jennifer123:** Don't worry about Jack and Madelin, they'll work it out………………hopefully.

**Vampirehelsing:** Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter and still stands up to your compliment.

**Author's Note:** This will get most of the characters in one tight spot. I don't know how to explain this except don't panic at the end.

* * *

Off The Coast Of Port Royal

Sea spray felt good on her skin as the Savvy made the last few leagues out from Port Royal in the Caribbean Sea. Wrapping one leg in the rigging and the other pressed firmly against the ships outer hull she leaned out and over the edge of the ship and pulled in a tow line. A full net of fish came up and she grinned, pumping both arms to carry the load up to chest level before tossing it to one of the crew to put below deck. With a whoosh of air she spread out her arms and closed her eyes, just enjoying the breeze pulling her hair in ever direction.

She'd abandoned her jacket and hat, only the red bandana held her hair out of her face. A familiar tinkling made her smile and she touched the trinkets Katherine had braided in before Madelin left. An O'brien tradition was to weave lucky symbols and babbles into the hair of a person off to sea. Jack had at first tried to resist her doing that to his own hair. Afterwards, staring at his reflection he was proud of his appearance with them in.

" Captain!" Madelin felt someone grab her leg, which had slipped out of the rigging and pulled her back onto the ship's deck. She turned to her rescuer and gave him a tired smile.

"Captain Maddy, ye all right lass?" Daniel's asked her in concern. He was the oldest member of her crew and had once served under her father as well. In some ways Daniel's was her only fatherly figure left. " Don' ye go ta meet Jack just yet, ye hear me?" Giving her a disapproving look. Madelin just smiled and patted his shoulder in reassurance. " Not until there's some closure with me and the pearl and I talk to her new captain." Before Daniel's could reprimand her for such talk she whistled to get the crews attention.

Stepping onto the anchor wheel to be in the crews view she gave them all a serious look as she spoke.

" Now there is going to be no swag taken from Port Royal or the Black Pearl no matter how tempting, is that understood?" There was a combination of agreeing voices and nodded heads.

" We'll be coming up to another infamous crew and their leader Captain Sparrow. I know you've all heard tales, but i've been told by a respectable source that he is in fact a very good man and person all in all. So there is also to be no bothering the Pearl's crew or captain. Were going to a wedding lads and ladies be in your best garb when were there and be on your best behaviors." There was a unison of cheers and Madelin let them go about their business with a smile on her face.

She climbed into the rigging like a spider, she never wore shoes while the ship was out at sea. Not even when they were attacking a ship, the rope felt good when she could curl her feet around it without the hindrance of shoes. Reaching the top of the mast she took a comfortable seat in the cushioned crows nest. A few indian cushions that Madelin had put up here for the benefit of the female part of her crew who hated the the hard wood pole they had to lean against on the long night shifts. Luckily they had had no rain so the cushions were dry. The crew had their orders so she planned on watching Port Royal slowly get bigger as they went. The Black Pearls newly repaired black sails were the first life sized thing she saw as the ship came to meet them. Madelin was not suprised that she hadn't seen her. The Black Pearl was made for speed and silence. Most of the crew did cry out when they saw it though.

A voice called out from the misty deck of the Black Pearl.

" Captain O'brien, I see you up there. Come down to see your nephew. I've been waiting all morning for your arrival!" This must be Will.

Madelin quickly slid down the rigging and Daniels helped her into her coat and hat. Stepping onto the railing she called out with a laugh.

" Send over a rope from your rigging and i'll be with you shortly Will." Not long after she had spoken a rope was swung to them and Madelin caught it. Tugging to make sure it was securely tied to the mast she was suprised to be swept off her feet and into the fog surrounding the Pearl. Losing her hold she fell flat on her arse on the Pearl's deck. She couldn't see because her wide brimmed captains hat had fallen over her eyes, obscuring her vision and the long peasant plume tickled the back of her neck. She quickly shoved the front up to show her the devilishly smiling face of Will Turner decked out in brown and black noblemen's clothes, a dashing pirate no doubt. She looked at him in silence for a moment because he bore such a resemblance to what Jack looked like. She shook her head to clear the thought, not wanting to ruin a happy celebration with such morbid thinking.

" You nearly killed me!" Madelin yelled at the youth who only laughed at her reaction to being yanked off her own ship. " Your just like Captain Sparrow, he's just as grumpy as you are Aunt Maddelin." Will said laughing at the female pirate who fixed him with a cruel glare before she gasped. Madelin stood and smiled sadly at Will Turner when she saw his full appearance. She wanted to cry, he looked so much like his father. Before Will could protest, Madelin had gathered him up in the biggest, strangling hug possible. She made sure to wipe her tears away before pulling away.

" My god, you look just like your father! Your parents would be proud of you Will." She said loudly and half the crew stopped to smile at the reunited pirate family. Will gave her a sly smile that made Madelin a bit nervous though. Taking her hand he started leading her to the captains cabin.

"Come with me Maddelin, you should meet Captain Sparrow." He said enthusiastically tugging his aunt behind him. Maddy let him pull her though she was a bit hesitant to meet the man who owned her families ship now.

The door of the cabin was opened and Maddy almost cried, it looked the same as the day the Black Pearl had set sail from England. In one corner was a man with thick dreadlocks with his back turned to them. He seemed to be looking in a small shaving mirror but she couldn't be sure. His red bandana was holding up some of the back dreads to keep them out of the way and he was actually taking a pair of sheering scissors to his hair and cutting out the dreads.

" What are you doing?" Will asked in stunned disbelief. The man stood stubbornly in front of the mirror and talked in a muffled voice. Obviously the useless comb was clenched between his teeth.

" Cuttin out this bloody mess befor' Maddy gets here." He mumbled around the brushing instrument. She was suprised the captain knew her name but it was probably Will spouting out about her coming. The man was about to cut another dread out and Madelin immediately pulled the sheering scissors out of his hands.

" Let me do it before you cause anymore damage to that rats mess." She said with some mild laughter. The man stiffened at her voice and touch but she guessed it was because he hadn't expected her to help, let alone be in the cabin with her nephew. She started in by trying to work her fingers through the dreadlocks and the man began to object.

" Na rally, I ca' do it." He mumbled around the comb. Madelin laughed and put her hand around to take the comb out of his mouth and he released it.

" There now we can actually understand you and I can stop tugging at your hair with my hands." She was given no answer and wondered why the man was acting so strange. She ignored his odd behavior and went to clasp the front dreads to pull them back where she could work on them. A faint jingling reached her ears as her hands came across beads and metal trinkets. She let them slip through her fingers only when she was sure the shapes matched her blind memory. Madelin's hands froze and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

She took a shaky breathe and went back to her grooming. Never turning the man around to face her, she simply combed his dreads through until they became the straight glossy black locks she remembered. Silent tears had begun to trail down her face but she made no sound and the man in front of her seemed to slump his shoulders in shame. When she could reach no more from the back she felt as if she could die.

" I need you to turn around so I can get the last few strands Captain Sparrow." She chocked, the tears evident in her voice. This time the man did speak.

" Don' call me tha' Maddy, ye know my name." His voice was unmumbled and sounded like waves crashing upon the rocks.

She took a sharp intake of breathe, fighting back the tears she wanted so much to release.

" Look at me Jack." She said almost in a whisper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I said before. Don't Panic! Oops, wait, this is the wrong story for that line. Oh well that movie doesn't come out for a few months yet. :grins: There is more, the next chapter is already written I just want some reviews first. 


	3. The Fury of Madelin O'Brien

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that was in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I do own everything else including this story.

**jennifer123: **Here ye go lass, lol. I wasn't going to leave you like that for long.

**BRITTANY:** If you keep doing that your going to have a heart attack.

**musicgirl141:** I just thought of what I'd like on my own pirate ship and Maddy agreed with me. : shrugs: She loves her ship and how her crew feels on it.

**Miranda de la Costa:** tips her tri cornered hat: Thank you as always and I will continue because you asked nicely.

**MariAmber: **Thanks, I like the idea of them all having a history. If you want the timeline summary it's at the end of this chapter.

**Author's Note: **I know, every chapter in this story lives on a cliffhanger. But it keeps you coming back for more doesn't it?

* * *

Jack hesitated then slowly turned to face her. Madelin felt her heart jump into her throat to choke her. Before she and Will had entered, Jack had managed to take the two braids off his chin and the handlebar mustache he used to have. He looked very much as he had when he'd left England except for the coal under his eyes and the fact that he had aged at least ten years. It was the still the man she had kissed until the Pearl's crew had dragged them apart so they could leave. His chocolate brown eyes were downcast and no matter what, Madelin wanted those eyes to be staring back at her again.

" Jack, please." She begged, her left hand had gone to his hair and curled into the beautiful locks. He sighed and looked her straight in the eye and she saw him try his best to smile but he was doing a terrible job. " Hello Maddy." He whispered.

Neither of them saw the sly look on Will's face or that he had managed to sneak out of the room without them noticing. He did not want to be here when his aunt blew up and guessed they didn't want him there when they made up either. Will just hoped his plan would work.

Madelin was so focused on Jack's face, trying to process that he was alive and in front of her. She didn't notice she was crying until her vision started to blur. She had never cried in public ever since the news of Jack's death had first reached her, now the tears were angry and relieved at the same time. He was alive yet she had been led to believe he was dead for ten whole years. The hand Madelin had wrapped in Jack's hair tightened and she gave it a viscous yank. Jack gave a wide mouthed, wordless yelp of pain. She gave another yank and pulled hard enough to throw him on the ground.

" Maddy! Maddy! dam' wench, give me a chance ta explain will ya!" Jack yowled like a child, waving his ringed covered hands above his head in surrender. This only managed to fuel Madelin's fury and she did pull hard enough to bring him to his knees. Still with a hold on his hair she leaned over to look down intimidatingly into his face.

" Who says you should be given a chance to do anything but apologize for all the pain you put me through for the last TEN YEARS JACK WALKER!" She seethed viscously, finally letting go of him and she turned away as Jack rubbed his sore scalp where that patch of hair had almost been ripped out.

" Maddy, I have a real good reason ta not let ye know." He said in an attempt to convince her to at least calm down for a bit. He was going to kill Will when he got his hands on him. Madelin on the other hand was walking around the room, looking at anything but him. All Jack could think of was how beautiful she was, not just the young beauty she was when he left, but wild beauty that only his Maddy could let shine through even through tears and rage.

He couldn't believe she was standing there, he'd been trying to clean up for Will's marriage, never expecting for Maddy and her ship to show up. Will had obviously sent for her without telling Jack. Then Will came a few minutes ago to tell him that the Savvy was pulling up along side the Pearl.

Jack had gotten desperate with his hair at that point and decided short hair was better then dreads when it came to Madelin O'brien. When she had come in and spoke he froze. He was ready to get bashed over the head but instead she was actually laughing. That beautiful laugh he hadn't heard in so many years. It was obvious in that moment that she didn't know who he was and Will had not thought it necessary to enlighten her. Now he had to calm down the woman he still loved and let her know it was all his fault this had happened and he was going to find some way to make her forgive him somewhere in her heart. He didn't want to lose her again when she was right there in front of him. For once Jack happy that rum was not impairing his choices and especially not his words.

" Maddy, ye hav' every reason ta be mad at me. But now ye hav' ta stand still so the room will stop spinnin'." Jack grumbled the last bit but Madelin heard it, finally turning to him and glaring with those fiery green eyes.

" You've been drinking?" She said accusingly. Jack gave her a gold toothed grin and came over to her. Placing two dancing hands on her shoulders to make sure the pacing didn't continue.

" No, but it stopped ye from puttin' a hole in me cabin floor." He said and was happy for any excuse to feel her soft as silk skin, but that captain's jacket was getting in the way of his inquisitive fingers.

Madelin batted his hands away and jabbed her accusing finger into his chest and slowly backed him up as she spoke. " What do you mean your cabin, the Pearl is rightfully mine. Your lucky i'm not here to take her back right from underneath your arse!" She said. It seemed that she only had a venomous voice at the moment and Jack frowned at her, studying her face for some time. It just annoyed Madelin after a while. " What?" She demanded. Jack's frown only deepened.

" Wha' happened ta the proper lady I knew so well?" He asked, giving one of his devilish smiles, hoping the teasing jab would either break the tension or put Madelin over the boiling point so it would be over with and he could try to heal the wounds he had inflicted on her heart.

Madelin's face went completely slack, her eyes blank, emotionless windows. The difference created a frightening picture in front of Jack's eyes. Where had Maddy gone?

" She died when I thought you had." She said flatly and walked over to the bed. All her energy spent in those words she sat on the bed and curled up in a fetal position so tense he thought she might jump if he touched her.

Jack sighed, hearing what he supposed was her even breathing. She was exhausted from the encounter and fallen asleep immediately after laying down. He wanted to kick himself, maybe Anna Marie would do it for him.

Jack carefully took off Madelin's hat and shoes and even more carefully slid off her coat. For a moment he saw the luscious curves of her body from the clinging shirt and pants she wore. He shook his head before pulling a blanket over her form. Those thoughts had no place in this room right now. Her soul needed a gentle hand not her body.

When he was sure that Madelin was asleep and wouldn't wake in his absence, Jack bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes closed for a moment, savoring the gesture that had once been he'd done every night before she fell asleep.

" I'll make it right Madelin." He whispered.

Straightening, he went out the door with the scariest look on his face. His eyes burning a hole into Will Turner the moment he spotted him. It didn't take much for the youth to know just how much trouble he was in. Will made for the rigging and climbed up it like a monkey. Much faster then he ever had before in the past Jack observed. Jack He made to follow the young blacksmith up when he heard another familiar voice curse behind him.

" I'm seein' a bloody ghost!" Jack turned to the voice and saw someone he hadn't since the last time he'd seen Madelin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** lol, I know I'm evil. This is the last chapter that I had finished ahead of time, so you will all have to wait a little longer for the next one. It's half way finished already so don't have a panic attack. I'm speaking specifically to you Brittany, just calm down.

So what do you all think? I've never seen many writers actually show where Jack and Will actually came from. The O'brien's are Irish or at least Madelin's parents are. The Obrien's moved to England and Madelin's sister, Rebecca married Bill Turner. The Obrien's took in Jack Walker when he was young and Jack and Madelin fell in love. Jack finally proposed to her and they were to be married after the men came back from a searching for Isla de la Muerta. This is the timeline so far, but there will be bits of it in the story. Just to answer some of your unasked questions so you know this story has structure and will not be left unfinished.

:takes deep breathe: Okay, now that that's finished. Please review the story and tell me what you think. I have to get to work on the next chapter and we'll see what Jack will do about Will Turner and his little scheme to get his aunt and future uncle together. I'm writing the story and I even think Jack being Will uncle is strange.


	4. TwentyFour Hours

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing this every chapter, it's a waist of time. But I have to do it anyway so here it goes. I don't own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan, or any other character from the movie. I do own Madelin O'Brien, her mother, Daniel's and the Savvy. : Grins: There, everything is equally owned by Disney and me when it comes to this story.

**Miranda de la Costa: **You seem to be one of the few who loved that last chapter, only three people actually reviewed it. Well at least your still sticking with me V-babe.

**MariAmber:** Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter.

**Redmond: **Well the story is going to get a lot more romantic soon, I promise. We just have to get these two to reconcile first.

**Author's Note: **HELLO! Where did everyone go? I only got three reviews for the last chapter. I thought if I waited a while I would get more, but no. Nadda! I'm not bitter but i'd like to know if you guys liked it or if it was bad enough that you didn't even want to comment on it? I hope you guys like this chapter enough to respond. To the three of you that did review thanks for the loyalty.

* * *

" Well if it isn' old Daniel's." Jack said, jumping back down to the deck to greet the older man who still stared at him as if he'd disappear any moment. The man was just as superstitious as Gibbs. He took Daniel's hand in his own and gave him a companionable shake worthy of any sailor.

" Blimey Jack, tis really you in the flesh. I'd almost lost all hope in ever findin' ye." Daniel's explained with a joyful, deep laugh that rang through the whole ship. " So ye be goin' by Sparrow now. hmph! That a unusual name ta be usin' Jack." He said giving Jack a calculating look. Jack only smiled, he'd always appreciated the mans point of view. So he spread his arms around grandly to show off the Pearl, his hands weaving in and out of the air of their own free will.

" How ye like the ol' Pearl , i've been takin' care of my baby since I got her back from Barbossa. A new coat a paint and sails." He said letting his hand stroke the mast with pride. Daniel's smile was grand as Jack's gestures when he saw the Black Pearl restored to her former glory.

" Ye done right by her Jack, tis a grand thin' ye done. But how is Maddy? I don't wan' ta think what ye bein' alive did ta her." He said with a visible grimace. All Jack's flamboyancy went out the window when he was reminded of his girl laying in a coiled up ball in his cabin. Her eyes so vacant.

" I don' know, never thought me disappearing' would kill her inside." He said miserably. Daniel's only nodded in agreement.

" Aye, hasn' been herself since she heard. We all thought she'd given up. Then she got the Savvy and it gave her somethin' ta do with her time."

Jack smirked at the name Maddy had bestowed on her beloved ship. It was still being built when Bill Turner, Jack and Maddy's father had left. Looking at the beautiful ship next to the Pearl, it was definitely a fitting boat for his girl.

" Oy Turner! Be grand ta see ye too boy." Daniel's said with a laugh to someone behind Jack, and the pirate captain quickly turned around and pinned Will against the mast with his upper arm across the younger mans throat. The young blacksmith didn't know what to expect from the pirate. Jack just smiled, but it was cruel and twisted.

" We'll take care of this later whelp. For now I suggest ye take one of the boats and go spend time with yer bonnie lass on shore." Jack said in a low voice. Will nodded silently and was gone the moment Jack released him. Jack turned back to Daniel's who gave him a knowing look. " I didn't expect the boy would tell ye we was coming."

Jack smiled and turned to his own second in command. " Mr. Gibb's, if you would take care of these fine gentlemen, Mr. Daniel's is their command. I have some things to attend to." He knew Gibbs and Daniel would get along. Jack headed for his cabin, hoping the lead in his stomach would go away.

Inside the cabin, Maddy was still lying on the bunk but he made a fair guess that she wasn't asleep. She used to take these power naps after any fight she ever got in. They usually only lasted a few minutes and restored her lost energy. Jack went to a chest in the corner and pulled out a strangely shaped bottle and a clean glass. Pouring out some of the amber liquid he sat on the edge of his bunk and waited for Maddy to open her eyes and acknowledge him. With Maddy first was the anger the second was denial.

Fortunately Jack had found a way around that denial stage years ago when they had still been together. There was really nothing in the world a good stiff drink couldn't cure, including Madelin O'Brien's stubbornness. It wasn't rum, Madelin wouldn't touch the stuff. But her family were all Irish so she could handle her liquor, so she was able to drink any man under the table. Trying to beat her at drinking games gave Jack his ability to guzzle down as much rum as he usually did without passing out. Madelin on the other hand favored brandy. Jack kept it around for special occasions, like this occasion for example.

Jack heard Madelin shift on the bed, a signal that she wasn't asleep, the woman never moved in her sleep for some reason. Jack could never explain it. He grinned and sloshed the liquid around the inside of the glass in front of her face. The sound got her to open her eyes a little. When she realized what it was he was offering her, Madelin sat up and took the glass. It was amazing to watch Madelin O'Brien drink. Unlike most she didn't guzzle it down like water, she simply parted her lips and let it slide down her throat. The only pirate or woman for that matter who could make drinking alcohol look sophisticated.

She closed her eyes and savored the feel of the brandy burn her throat and chest. Jack watched her with a lopsided grin. That was his girl. Madelin sighed and looked at Jack for the first time with clear eyes. They weren't clouded by anger, they weren't vacant or brimming with tears. She just stared at him as if she were contemplating the color of his eyes and nothing more. She nodded and stood. Jack watched Madelin walked to the door and stop.

" I'm going back to the Savvy." She said matter of factly as if she hadn't experienced anything that had happened in the last ten minutes. " I don't want to see you or the Black Pearl for the next twenty-four hours. Keep your distance until then."

" Maddy..." Jack began to protest until the sound of a trigger being cocked and Madelin's musket leveled at his chest silenced him. The threat was very real at this point.

" Twenty-four hours Jack." Madelin repeated calmly. Her hand steady on the trigger. " You may be an impatient man but you better learn patience if you want to live through this. Neither of us has changed very much Jack, so you know I can pull this trigger."

Jack did know she was capable of doing what she said. So he raised his hands in surrender and let her go. He had some unfinished business to take care of in the mean time.

Maddy came out of the Black Pearl's cabin with all the authority of a British naval officer. She saw Daniels and Gibbs talking together like old friends.

" Daniels, we're going back to the ship immediately. Gather any of the Savvy's crew that came with you and come with me." She said with a edge of anger to her words. Her first mate straightened at once.

" Aye captain!"

No more then three minutes later all of Maddy's crew was back on the Savvy and the two pirate ships cut loose from each other and headed towards Port Royal's dock. Maddy stared straight as they reached the harbor then turned and headed for her cabin.

" I want at least a hundred yard distance from the Black Pearl at all times, even when we're docked." Maddy said as she passed Daniels at the helm. He nodded. " As ye order captain." He said before relaying the message to the rest of the crew in a booming voice.

Once the door of her cabin was securely locked and she was sure Daniels hadn't followed her, Madelin started to laugh and cry all at once. The tears were silent but her laughter was deep and loud. Like bells on a child's feet on May Day while they danced around the May Pole. An odd emotional mixture of mirth and relief. Only a few words broke through her laughter and she repeated them over and over.

" He's alive, oh god he's alive!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now Jack has to take care of Will. Mwa ha ha! Revenge on the scheming Will Turner. And why exactly does Madelin need twenty-four hours Jack free when's she's been dreaming of him for the last ten years? What's up with her attitude change? Does brandy do a body that good? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out won't you?

But to get a new chapter up faster i'll need people to review this time. I don't even care what you say, just review. It could be a question about one of my older stories you've read I don't care, i'll answer it anyway. Just review pleas...

By the way does anyone know what is going on with new rating system? I thought the original rating system was fine the way it was.


	5. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers:** Okay something is wrong with my computer so these stories won't be updated for a maximum of two weeks.

I'll try to update sooner if possible. But I need to have the screen of my laptop checked and get a new power pack before I can even turn it on. I'm borrowing a friends computer just to write this. So readers of the three stories 'If You Loved Me' 'Maddy and Sparrow' and 'Some Books Shouldn't Be Read'. Don't freak out, I'll be back asap. I promise!

Phantom Ange


End file.
